User talk:Giant Bubbles
Welcome Hey! Welcome to the wiki about Google! Thanks for to the User:Giant Bubbles page! We'd love to help you if you need anything so just leave on message on my talk page. - Drew1200 (talk) 02:46, January 2, 2015 (UTC)" Re: Editing A Page That'd be great if you added that! And if you see anymore of the WIP templates around, feel free to remove them. Most of them are really old, and I simply didn't get around to finishing them. Also, the pages you created look great, keep it up. :) Just as a note, though, if you copy anything from Wikipedia, could you try to put the template at the bottom of the page? Thanks again! - Drewlzoo 18:37, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Page Marked For Deletion Thanks for letting me know! - Drewlzoo 22:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your Choice I've been keeping an eye on your edits with administrator rights in mind. As you can see, the wiki doesn't get too many editors, and we need all the help we can get. So I'm very much open to new administrators at the moment. But for the time being, I would like to get to know you a little bit better, and see you continue to be committed to the wiki. I've given you rollback rights, with administrator rights in sight for the future. Just keep editing, and leave me some messages if you have any questions or just want to chat. :) - Drewlzoo 02:34, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: MD page Yeah, you need administrator rights to edit MediaWiki pages. Those pages are directly linked to the back-end of the site, and in many cases can easily destroy a wiki. For example, if you add a bit of malicious code to MediaWiki:Wikia.js, it can make the wiki unusable for everyone, or even worse. So the standard setup for a wiki is that only admins can edit the MediaWiki namespace. If you'd like, I can help you finish setting up the template. - Drewlzoo 01:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :I created the MediaWiki pages and the template. :) I also disabled autoplay, JSYK. - Drewlzoo 23:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Rights I've been thrilled to see your continued efforts to improve this wiki, and I think the entire site could benefit from you being an administrator. I've given you the rights, if you have any questions or need help with anything, just let me know. :) - Drewlzoo 18:33, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Features I've kinda enjoyed having the more traditional talk pages on this wiki, both on articles and user pages. But I can definitely see the benefits of having comments enabled on articles. I'll leave it up to you - if you want like to enable them, it's fine with me. - Drewlzoo 21:35, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Google wiki looks good, but you do have some that would need to be sorted for the spotlight. Let me know on my wall when you have done that and I'll be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:14, February 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking care of those! I've added the wikia to the approved spotlight list! -- Wendy (talk) 03:29, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I created a wiki page per my assignment for my college course and you deleted it. May I ask WHY?! Re: Infoboxes I'm not sure exactly what happened to them, although it's probably a safe assumption that the problem involves one of Wikia's updates. - Drewlzoo 20:37, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Smarter Than Google Hello, Giant Bubbles! I was just being sarcastic, though! About Google being Smarter Than Mankind! Anyways, I`m new here, so if you have any complains, please acknowledge me because today is my debut! Your friend, Oh, yeah and also.... how did you change the font of the wiki? DuttPanda (talk) 12:44, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi -re I ensure you I`ll do my best once I get past some certain hiatus and inequities! Oh, I know about templates but I did not know the name of the Wikipedia thingy, so I just inserted a caption... Thank you very much for your kind assistance about the CSS! I had created my own wiki, it looked disgusting and my font errors in CSS were kinda disturbing so I was relentless and had to ask you this. So, another question: About Googleplex, nothing is written! So will I write it, if you give me the permission to do so? Or will you? DuttPanda (talk) 13:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I see. If you like that design better, it's fine with me. - Drewlzoo 20:18, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: Activity No problem! I haven't been able to be active at all for quite some time, so I'm just glad you were able to stay active as long as you have. :) - Drewlzoo 19:10, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Undoing my edit Why did you undo the edit I made on my Talk page? ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) ( ) 21:22, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Can i become an admin or chat moderator in this wiki? ( �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� (talk) 20:35, June 7, 2017 (UTC))